Should We?
by xxbeyondxlawlietxx
Summary: The mafia have their wages that Matt and Mello are together, but there was never enough proof. Matt always played his games with Mello, and Mello usually played along. MatxMello Lemon in chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. My name is Enma Ai. You may call me Ai, if you so wish to. This is my first story on this account. I have another FF account, but I shan't tell you the user name. **

**No, I have not been blocked, or banned from this website, i just decided that I wanted another account, if that answered any of your questions! Well, now that that is over with, i may as well do the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of 'Death Note' . Of course, that means the characters I am using, as well. **

**If i were to own 'Death Note', Matt wouldn't have been only a minor character, he and Mello would not have died, they would have lived a long, happy life, having random sex in the shower, on the kitchen bench, on top of the car, on the roof, on the computer desk, on the couch, inside the car, and, classically, on the bed!**

**Light would be L's love slave forever! L would have tied him up with rope and chain, and say; 'ON YOUR KNEE'S, LIGHT-CHAN!' And Light would reply; 'Yes, my master, L-Senpai' YEAH I WENT THERE!**

'_How can Matt sleep at a time like this?' _Mello thought, pacing back and forth, in front of Matts closed door. Hs arms were tucked behind his back, and his head was at a low tilt to the ground. He had a deeply etched scowl on his angel like features.

'_Kira could kill him with only a fucking flick of the wrist!' _Mello's teeth gritted. Matt was his best, and only friend. He didn't want to be scraping up his mangled corpse off the ground that it had been squashed on, or soak up the crimson, ruby-like liquid that squirts out a metre long, emptying out his veins within a minute!

Suddenly, the blonde stopped in his tracks at this thought. His scowl smoothed out into worry. His eyes grew wider, and his mouth hung agape. _'Maybe i should go check on him, and see if he's ok?'_ He decided.

Mello's steps were quick, when he went to go to the door he had been standing in front of for an hour, now. The door opened up with a loud creak. Mello peeked his head in-between the crack. He sighed in relief when he saw Matts figure on the bed, slightly rising, and falling. Matts blanket had looked like it had been kicked down to his feet. His body was curled into a tiny ball on the mattress. Mello smiled. He opened the door all the way, cringing at the sound of the creak, because he did not want to wake his friend from his peaceful slumber.

The blonde sneaked into the room, standing on the tips of his black leather combat boots. _Well, not literally, because he isn't a ballerina, or anything!_ Mello's feet softly hit the carpet at each step, making barely a sound. They stopped moving, when hi s body faced the little human ball on the bed. Mello softly smiled at the sleeping body. Carefully, he dragged the blanket by the boys feet over his body.

Mello watched as Matts body slightly unfolded from the ball it was before. Many thick browny red locks of hair fell on the boys face. Mello couldn't resist. His fingers carefully brushed those strands away from his face. He thought that his action would most probably freak Matt out. There would be many reasons to why Matt would freak out about that. Mello doesn't normally touch people so affectionately is one. Another, best guy friends just don't do that! Especially if they are both supposedly straight!

The worst possible thing just happened to poor Mello, right as he had those thoughts. The thing he was hoping that would not happen! Matts eyes opened!

Mello quickly retreated his hand to his side. Matt was still staring at Mello, with an annoying blank expression on his face. The expressionless look made Mello want to punch him. Hardly. Very hardly. Matt's face was still blank. Mello began to think that maybe Matt was still asleep. The more Mello looked into Matts empty green eyes, the more he believed it. He felt relieved. His eyes laid on the red head for a few more seconds, then he decided to leave. Maybe his henchmen had finally done something productive, other than sit around, and smoke weed all day.

The blonde quietly turned around, and took a few sneaking steps to the door. "Wait, Mel," _'Ah, fuck!' _The blonde thought, as he turned around. "Oh, hey Matt." Mello did a pathetic excuse of a wave. Matt reached for his nearly empty packet of cigarettes, and placed one in-between his teeth. As soon as he lit it, Mello was already by his side. The blonde took the stick out if his mouth, and butted it on a nearby ash tray. Matt didn't complain, though. He was used to Mello doing that. That was why his packet was nearly empty, and he had only bought it less than two hours ago. The mafia was basically sitting on a mansion of cash, and it wasn't hard to find a few wads hidden around the building, either. Usually the money was the profits from the drugs they sold to any random addict on the street. Using that money, he could go buy more!

Ever since Mello showed up, and took over the business, the whole gang had then been devoted to the finding of Kira. Matt didn't really care for finding Kira. The only reason why he was involved in it all, was because Mello asked him for help.

Matt had realised a long time ago that he was wrapped around the blondes little finger. He didn't mind. At least Mello's antagonism gave him something to look forward to, especially when there was no chocolate around! Mello would chuck a skits if there was none of that to be found anywhere. Matt didn't want his mind to remember what happened last time when there was no chocolate left. He had his scars from that, and he wanted it to be forgotten.

"Where are you going?" Asked Matt, rubbing his eyes. Mello's face went blank. "Out of your room, obviously!" He snapped. Matt smirked. "What were you doing in here in the first place?" Mello was suddenly caught off guard, and his whole face suddenly went pink. "Nothing." He didn't want to admit that, big tough Mafia boss, Mello was worried, and went to go check on his best friend. Matt saw right through Mello's lie. "Why did you touch my face, then?" He asked. Mello's left eye narrowed a tiny bit. "I touched your hair, not your face!" Matt smirked again. "You touched my hair?" Mello sighed. "I just said i did!" The blonde snapped again. Matt laughed softly. "Why only my hair? I was vulnerable. You could have raped me, why didn't you do that instead!" Playfully, he gave Mello a little shove. Mello smiled. His smile was very small, and almost unnoticeable, "You really wanted me to rape you while you were asleep?" Mello's thin fingers twisted into the other boys hair. Matts large hand rested on top of Mello's. "It wouldn't be rape if i wanted it!" His other hand grabbed Mello's left hip. "Well, if you want it that badly," Mello's voice was slow and seductive, "I'll go hire some whore for you!" The blondes voice suddenly returned to normal.

Matts movements were quick twists when he threw Mello to the double bed, that was normally occupied by only one. His body tilted over the heavy breathing blondes. "Why hire, when there is one right in front of me!" The gamer purred. Mello scowled. "You're a fucktard, Matt! I'm not a whore!" Mello rolled out from under Matt. Matt just laughed, and fell back onto the bed. "I was only playing, Mello! No need to be so fucking sensitive!" He grinned. Mello was facing the other way on Matt's bed. "I don't care. You called me a whore!" Matt just sighed.

It was sort of weird, the way that they were playing around. To any normal eye, it'd seem as if the two were a couple. They weren't though. They often proclaimed that they were completely straight, and that nothing, or no one would ever convert them. Many of the mafia members thought that was bull shit. They knew that Matt and Mello were not straight. If not Matt, then most definitely Mello. It was obvious with the way they played around. It was normally Matt who started their little games, and Mello would usually either take it too far, or finish it immediately. None of the members had ever caught them kissing, or having sex before, but there were defiantly the rumours. Many of them developed a bet that they _were_ actually gay for each other. Neylon betted the most money that Mello was actually with Matt. He seemed to have had a huge grudge against the blonde, and nobody entirely knew why.

Neylons boots scraped against the wooden floor boards at each step he took. He was looking for Mello, so he could tell him that that Sayu had been successfully kidnapped. He didn't _want _to be the one to tell the news, but the other guys were too stoned to be able to do it themselves. He didn't much like the idea of drugs, but he wasn't entirely against it. It was better than being involved with the finding of Kira.

"Mello, would you roll back over if i told you i'm sorry?" Asked Matt. He nudged the blonde with his hand, but their was no response. Matt gave Mello one last nudge. Still no response. Not even a groan. Matt decided that he would give Mello no choice. He gripped his shoulder, and forcefully rolled him over.

Mello looked pissed. His eyebrows were pushed so close, that they nearly touched. His mouth was tender looking, yet put into a definite scowl. Matt rolled himself on top of the blonde, and wrapped his legs around his waist. "No, get off me, Matt!" He groaned. At least he got a response. It wasn't enough for Matt though. He pushed their faces tother. It was only their noses that were touching. Their lips were less than an inch away from touching. They were Only less than a minute away from reaching boundaries that had never been touched before. Only seconds away before bringing everything to the very next level.

The two were looking deeply into each others eyes. They were both thinking the same thing.; _'We've been sitting like this for a while now, should i kiss him, or turn my head away?' _ None of the two moved. They remained in the same position., never daring to speak a word. They both knew what was on each other's minds as well. One wanted to talk. To question. That one person was too afraid to speak up and utter what was on his mind.

Mello beat him to it. "Should we?" He whispered. Matt wanted to answer, but he didn't know what to say. If he said yes, it might ruin his friendship with Mello, and he really didn't want that, or if he answered no , Mello would have been rejected, and maybe hurt so much, that he wouldn't want to ever say a word to him again.

"I, I don't know." He finally answered. Mello's tight grip around the back of Matts neck lessened. Matt hadn't even noticed that Mello was even touching him in the first place. "Do you want to... try it?" The blonde offered. That question was very unexpected. Matts whole face grew hot. "we don't have to. Even if we do, we could pretend that nothing ever happened." Matts lips quivered. "But, what if i don't want to forget?" he asked. Mello smiled. "we don't have to forget, then." Matt made a nervous smile. He wasn't sure if they were about to kiss or not. It'd be awkward for him, because he had never kissed another guy before. He'd kissed plenty of girls, but definitely _not_ any boys. In fact, he wasn't actually sure if Mello was playing around again, either. His performance seemed so real, and believable.

"Maybe we should stop playing around for a while. You have a mafia to run, and you're probably really busy. You don't need me to get in your way." Matt rolled off Mello, and lay on his side of the bed. Mello's smile turned upside down. He _wasn't_ playing. He was _serious, _and now, he was just plain disappointed.

Mello sat up, and stayed on the edge of the bed. His frown was still intact when he stood up, and got to the door. His small hands grasped the handle, and he turned it, right after he shed one small glance at Matt, who tucked himself into another small ball on his bed.

Truth be told, Matt was actually disappointed himself, as well. He found himself imagining what could have been. Every single little thought he had in his mind all revolved around Mello! From imagining what could have been, Matts thoughts immediately directed themselves to imagining what Mello's lips may feel like. '_Are they soft? Are they hard, or tough? Do they taste sweet like chocolate? Or do they taste hateful and cold, like steel, and metal?' _

Mello walked all the way down the hall. The only thing he had on his mind was Matt. Sadly, he sighed. He wished he just hurried up and finally kissed him, rather than talking about it!

"Ah, Mello!" Said boy cringed at that voice. It belonged to none other, than Jack Neylon. _'Fuck.'_ He thought. "What do you want, _Neylon!" _Mello scrunched his nose up at the name, filling it with so much hate that it flooded. Neylon desperately wanted to punch the little fucker. "Sayu Yagami is here." He growled, and briskly shoved past him. Mello rolled his eyes. Neylon ruined his track of thought, and he wouldn't be able to get back into it.

Mello immediately got to his duties, and went to see Sayu Yagami.

"Mmmph!! Mmmm!" Mello ripped the tape off the girls mouth. "Where am i?" She screamed. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was shaking all over. "You're in America, sweetie." Mello's grin was sadistic. He seemed like one sick son of a bitch. Sayu screamed again. "How?" She whimpered. Mello rolled his eyes, and he didn't bother to answer that question. "Why am i here?" She sobbed. "That's for me to know, and you to find out_, not that you will_, of course. " He laughed. Mello stuck the tape back on her mouth, and left the room.

'_I bet she's kissed a boy before.'_ He thought. His next thought came almost instantly; '_Why would i think something so pathetic, like that?'_ The blonde shook his head, and decided to go take a shower. Maybe a nice hot one would calm him down.

Mello walked right into his own room first. He unzipped the vest, and threw it on his bed. Mello's fingers then twisted around the string that tied his pants up. With one pull, the knot came undone, and his leather pants fell to his hips, and hung there. They wouldn't fall down_ that_ easily. But if they did fall down, even less than a centimetre, Matt would never let him live it down. It would be quite embarrassing to have your best friend see the only part of you that nearly nobody has ever seen before! Thank god that nobody was actually in the room with him!

Finally, he strolled into the bathroom. The room was hot, and it was steamy. As soon as some of the thick white steam cleared, Mello made out a shape coming out of the shower, and wrapping a towel around his waist. More steam cleared, and that dark shape became more, and more defined until it was obvious that it was Matt. "Nice look." He commented. Mello blushed, and pulled his pants up a bit more, covering the nicest part to his abdomen. Matt was wearing nothing but a towel, that was unreliably wrapped around his waist. It looked like it could have fallen at any second. "No need to cover up on _my_ account." He grinned. Mello's whole face remained red. He wanted to tell Matt to get out, and not to walk back in here again.

"Um, I'm going to have a shower." Mello muttered. "I can't get undressed if you're in here." He explained. Matt mocked shock. "I'm _insulted! _Hmmph!" He turned his head to the side. Mello laughed. "Get out." Matt muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Mello demanded. Matt smirked. "I said, '_You look like a girl, I'll only get horny if you take your clothes off!'"_ Mello blushed again. "I DONOT LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL!" He exclaimed. Matt just laughed. "Then why am i horny?" Mello's left eye twitched. "BECAUSE YOUR A FUCKING PERVERT! Now, get out!" Matt just laughed again. "Fine then." He pouted. His feet didn't move. "Matt, what do you want?" Mello growled.

Matt sighed. His smirk suddenly disappeared, and his face looked nervous. "Um, Mello, about before, where you really just playing around, or did you actually want us to kiss?" Matts sallow cheeks tinted to a darker colour. _'No. I wasn't. I wanted you to kiss me. I want you. I want you to want me, and i want to be yours forever.' _Mello seemed to have stared blankly at Matt. But really, his mind whirred with thoughts. The blondes lips quivered as they opened. "I was only playing around." He lied. His voice was strong, solemn, and cold.

Mello witnessed as Matts expression fell. His whole face went pale, and his eyes grew darker. "Oh. Enjoy your shower." Matts voice was cold, ice-like machinery to Mello's ears. Briskly, he stalked out of the bathroom, leaving a cool gust of wind.

Mello's stomach began to ache. It felt as if it tied itself into a very complicated knot, that will never be possible to be undone without kinks. He eyed his reflection in the mirror. His ice blue eyes were dark, horrid things, they had dark bags underneath them, -lack of sleep-, and he had recently gotten really pale, thanks to his lie, he got even paler. "_I can't believe. I just. Can't believe i. I lied. I lied to him. To Matt. Why? Why did i do it? Why couldn't i just tell the truth! Why!" _Mello drew his fist back, and smashed the mirror to shards. He pulled his bleeding fist out of the broken glass, and used his other fist to smash it again. When he pulled his other bleeding fist out of the broken pool of glass, he punched, and kicked the shit out of the wall. He screamed his heart out. He was so angry with himself.

"Mello! What the fuck is going on here!" Matt ran into the room, and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. That didn't stop him from putting more holes in the wall. Matt put Mello into a hold as soon as he was vulnerable enough. The blonde couldn't move a muscle. "Matt! Let go of me!" He growled. "No, not until you tell me what the fuck is going on with you!" Matt yelled. Mello's struggles soon came to a stop, when he realised that there was no point in hitting things if he couldn't move.

"Mello. What is going on?" Matt repeated. "." He whimpered. Matt let go of Mello. The blonde fell to his knees, staring at his bleeding fists in front of him. "I can't believe i did that. I lied to you." He gripped the cross that hung off his rosary. "Thats alright, Mello." Matt smiled. Mello's body began to shake. "No, its not ok." The blonde looked up at Matt, who was bending over, to face him. "Matt, i _did_ want you to kiss me." He admitted. Matt grinned. "See, that wasn't so hard!" "What, so..." Mello's hands rubbed each other. "What comes next?" "Whatever you want to come next." Matt replied. Mello made a small smile, as his cheeks grew red.

"Can we....?" Mello bit his bottom lip nervously. Matt grinned. "Honestly, Mello! I thought that you'd never ask!" "How exactly do we do it?" Mello chewed horrendously on his bottom lip. Matt laughed. Never had he ever thought Mello would ask him about kissing! "Well, close your eyes, and enjoy every second of it." Mello did as he was told. He tightly closed his eyes. Matts nose nudged against Mello's cheek. The blondes whole face went red when he felt Matts body heat collide against his skin. Matts bottom lip brushed against Mello's. Finally, after what it seemed too delayed, Matts and Mello's lips moulded together.

Mello moaned, and Matt deepened the kiss. Because Mello was new to this, he didn't slip him the tongue. The kiss was parted. Mello was breathless. His face was fiery red, his lips were glazed pink, and his eyes were a nice dark blue colour.

Matt rested his head on Mello's shoulder from behind. His arms wrapped around the boys waist. Mello had never felt like this before. Inside, butterflies were gliding, and whirring in his stomach. His lips were trembling from the memory of Matts. They were softer than what he imagined. To Matt, Mello's lips were everything he imagined, and more.

"I think. I liked that." Mello whispered. Matt grinned. "I did too. I loved every second of it!" Mello's head turned around to face Matt. "It was wonderful." He murmured, nuzzling into Matts neck.

"So, what comes next?" Matt wondered out loud. Mello removed his head from Matts neck. "What do you mean?" He asked. "We kissed. What comes next? Are we going to get together, or something, or just pretend that it never happened?" Matts hand cupped the other boys warm cheek. Mello leant into it. "We could get together, if you want to..." Matt smiled. "I'd love to." He answered. Mello's whole expression brightened up. "Really? You want to be my... Um... _Boyfriend."_ The word felt so strange on his tongue. It wasn't normally uttered out of another guys mouth when they were referring to their own personal life. Matt grinned again. "Of course i want to be your boyfriend, Mello! Who wouldn't! You have a great personality, and looks to match!" Mello blushed once more. "Thanks." It sounded awkward, the way he said it. He didn't really know what else to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, i've decided **_**not**_** to make this a one shot! I want to continue onto this, creating it into a multi-chap!**

**Mello: DUUH what else would it be!**

**Me: A story with more chapters. Heheh... So, my friend, teB360 advertised this story, well, i'm going to advertise her stories, just to return the favour,**

**Read: New Girl At The Wammy House, trust me, her OC is DEFINATLY NOT Mary-Sueish! She made sure of that! XD **

**Strange Girl, which is a MattxOCxBB story, The secret, a LightxL one shot,, ALSO she made a Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni cross over with Death Note, she doesn't much like the pairing, (BxMisa) but trust me, its an AWESOME one shot, its full of the violence, and not much love. The only reason she did it, was because somebody requested it. To find it, look up 'Evilness' Its chapter 2... And yes, she **_**does**_** know its a sucky title. She told me she couldn't think of anything else.**

**Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3 wrote two stories, Always there, a NearxOC story, and Behind Blue Eyes, a MattxMello! X3**

Chapter Two:

Mello still had the feeling of Matts lips on his. His gloved finger kept tracing the curves of his lips, and he tried not to blush at the tingle it left. He knew Matt was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He hoped that no one would ever try to hurt him, or take him away from him. If somebody ever tried to lay a finger on him, Mello thought that he would go on a rampage. Nothing would ever stop him, except seeing Matt, perfect, and healthy.

Sayu was silently sobbing to herself, when she heard the sound of a door open. Her head lifted up, and she just didn't care that Mello saw her sob anymore. She tried to be strong, before. Now, she had just given up.

Mello ripped the tape off her mouth, and placed a plate on her lap. "Here." He muttered. Sayu said nothing. Her dark eyes rested on Mello's icy ones. "Well, aren't you going to at least thank me?" He snapped. Sayu still said nothing. "Answer me!" He growled, raising his voice to a rather gruff level, that'd make any normal human instantly be afraid. The girls jaw twitched. "Th-thanks." She whispered, eyeing the food on her lap. She wasn't entirely sure even if it _was _food she was looking at.

"May I ask a question?" She whispered. The only reason she didn't raise her voice, was because it was hoarse. She hadn't drunken much water within the days she had been held captive. "Sure, whatever you want." Mello 's eyes rolled, and found the TV that was on the wall, above the girl. It had some random looking cartoon on it, with a really annoying theme song.

"Wha- um. How can i eat it, when my hands are tied behind my back?" Mello's eyes sank down to her. "Lean down, and pick it up with your teeth." He smirked. Sayu bit her lip. "What is it?" She couldn't believe she was bold enough to ask such a question. It even surprised Mello, but only in the slightest. The way he showed his surprise, was by lifting up one eyebrow.

"I don't know. My partner cooked it. He's a terrible cook." The blonde shunned. "Partner? Do you mean, PIC?" Mello's brow furrowed. "Huh? What are you on about?" He asked, a hint of vigour in his voice. "Partner in crime?" She answered.

Mello scowled. "As much as we seem it, we are not the criminals." He stated. Sayu wanted to have the last word to this, but she decided against it, and leant down, to grab some food in between her teeth.

Mello sank down to the floor, and rested his back on the clear glass wall. He dug his hand into his hiding place, _thankfully Sayu wasn't watching, _and found a chocolate bar. His fingers gently ripped the foil off, and with his teeth, he ripped off a large chunk of the sweet.

Boredly, he watched Sayu have an epic battle with the food placed on her lap. She obviously found it extremely hard to eat with only her mouth. Mello thought that he'd be able to do that easily. He was pretty flexible, and he could simply bend himself into awkward positions, without hurting himself. Matt was very muscular, but he wasn't as flexible. He was more of a lifter, than a bender.

Mello tried hard not to laugh at his thought. His lips twisted into a smirk, and a small, chortled sound came out of him. Sayu stopped her epic battle for only a moment, to see what the cause of this strange sound was.

"Was that you?" She asked. Her voice was very rough, and it was very painful for her to talk. Mello looked at her. His smirk didn't disappear. "Tch, Maybe." He said. Sayu sighed, and went to try and eat some more of the food. She found out that it was chicken, but it was burnt to a crisp, and mutilated so badly, you'd never be able to tell.

Matt replayed that kiss several times in his mind. Each time, he remembered a new detail. This time, he remembered how much excitement it was. It felt like fireworks exploding in his stomach. Infact, he still felt that feeling. He hoped that it'd never fade away.

The boy was too distracted from his games, to be able to crack them, let alone play a level completely. He put his gameboy on his bedside table, and checked his pack of cigarettes. He hoped that they weren't empty.

Just his luck. It _was_ empty. Matt sighed, and put the empty box back where he found it. He felt he needed something to calm down his racing heart, which was full of exploding fireworks, and dynamite.

The gamer crawled off his bed, and looked around for a pen, or something. Eventually, he found one. He brought the object back to his bed. Matt collapsed on the mattress before placing it in his mouth. _'This isn't as good as the actual cancer itself, but its better than nothing.'_ He thought, sucking on the end of it.

The door opened with a creak, and Matt sat up. The pen was still in his mouth, kept in between his teeth, so it wouldn't fall out. "Matt?" Mello shot a very confused stare at his boyfriend. Matt pulled the object out of his mouth, and smirked. Mello began to laugh in loud hollers. "What?" The smoker asked. "Ink!" He laughed. Matts hand touched his mouth, then he brought his hand in front of his eyes. It was stained with dark blue ink. "Fuck!" He groaned.

Mello came back with a wet cloth. Matt was too busy playing his gamboy to notice. The blonde quietly stalked in, and carefully climbed on the bed, next to the ink-masked gamer. He brought the cloth close to some of the dried ink on his face.

Matt still hadn't noticed Mello's presence. The blonde gently dabbed at the ink on the other boys face. Matt put the gameboy down, and smiled at Mello, who was still dabbing at the ink. It seemed sort of 'out of character' to Matt. Mello normally was the self absorbed one, who didn't think much about helping anybody else out, except for himself.

Mello noticed Matt smiling at him. His smile was so warm, and gentle. It was welcoming. Mello couldn't help but smile back. He really loved this boy. Butterflies flew in his stomach as he stared at Matts smile, and into his eyes.

The blonde liked it when Matt wasn't wearing his goggles. He looked like a whole other person. Mello didn't care about Matts looks, though. _although, Matt_ did _look sexy with the goggles on! _Mello grinned at this thought. He kept dabbing at the ink.

"Mell, i don't think that dabbing is really doing alot." Matt broke Mello out of his daze. "Yeah it is." He presented the ink covered cloth to him. Matt shrugged. "Maybe we could try a whole new perspective at this." He pulled off his shirt, and used it to wipe his face dry. "Matt! Your going to get ink on your shirt!" The blonde growled. Matt shrugged. "I've got a whole wardrobe of them!" He grinned, then discarded the shirt to the floor.

Mello eyed his boyfriends torso. Matt had to wave a hand in front of his eyes, to grab his attention back. Mello blinked, then looked back into his eyes. "Yeah, while you were checking me out, i was just saying, I might go take a shower, or something." Matt rubbed a hand through his hair. "And maybe i'll wash my hair." He added. "Make sure you do, boy." He smirked. Matt rolled his eyes. "Since when do you call me '_boy'." _He asked. "Since now." The blonde replied. "I'm taller than you." "And i'm older than you," Mello laughed. "Whatever." Matt crawled out of bed, and exited the room.

Mello sighed, and threw the ink covered cloth to the floor. He was still smiling. He suddenly frowned when he remembered that he needed to call Soichiro Yagami, and tell him to come to L.A within two days.

Matt dropped his jeans and boxers, before turning on the shower taps. He made sure the water was steaming hot. Nearly hot enough to scald. He loved having extremely hot showers. When he hopped in, he let out a groan, as the boiling water burnt his shoulders, and face.

Mello had always thought of Matt as a slight sadomasochist. He really enjoyed different types of pain. It was strange to the both of them. You'd think that out of Matt, or Mello, you'd believe that Mello would be more masochistic.

Through the steam, the boy could see several cigarette burns on his shoulder. He grinned at them. Mello had been against Matt burning himself for certain pleasures, but Matt just kept doing it. He had plenty other scars to look at, but the cigarette burns pleasured him most, especially because they were recent.

The tip of his finger pressed into one of the burns. The pain striked him sharply, and Matt moaned. In a way, really, he was masturbating. The only difference was, their was no contact between the hand, and the genital area.

Mello heard Matts moans. He knew exactly what Matt was doing. The blonde rolled his eyes, and hung up the phone, after sending Yagami a picture of his daughter. He stormed over to the bathroom, and opened the door.

The room was steamy again. Mello tried to air the room out a bit, by opening the window. When the blonde could see a few shapes, and the one in target, he trodded right to it. Mello opened up the shower door. He couldn't see a thing, because heavy white steam clouded his vision.

Matt noticed Mello standing there, brushing the steam away from his eyes. _'Looks like i'm in trouble.' _He thought with a grin. "Matt!" Mello coughed. "Yes?" He answered, trying not to laugh. Soon, most of the steam had cleared up, and the blonde could clearly see Matt, sitting in the corner of the small space, burning water scorching his skin, and his fingers massaging cigarette burns on his shoulder.

Mello's eyes were narrowed, and his fists were clenched. "Matt! I've already told you, STOP HURTING YOURSELF LIKE THIS!" He screeched. Matt removed his hands from his burns. "I'm not hurting myself, Mel." He said. "I like pain. I welcome it." Mello growled again. "I'll show you pain to masturbate to in a minute, if you don't stop doing that!" He yelled, maybe just a _little_ bit too loud. Matt smirked. "I'd like that." He laughed. "Why must you turn everything around, into a dirty comment!" Mello replied. Matt just shrugged. "Cuz its fun."

Mello rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kick your ass, for doing this!" He threatened. "Oh, I'd like that, too." The blonde just rolled his eyes, and did nothing else. "I thought you were going to kick my ass?" Matt pouted. "I can't when your in the shower. I'll get wet." He rolled that off quite easily. "Well, why don't you come in here with me, i know you want to!" Matt offered, blowing him a kiss.

**AANNDD a cliffy! X3 There WILL be a lemon, but i'm not going to tell you **_**when!**_** So, review, and tell me how the second chapter was! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for not updating last week. I wasn't feeling up to typing. I had alot on my plate. Been pretty busy...**

**Matt: With the shizzles out the back, yo!**

**Me: ... e_e ... Matt, please don't talk like that!**

**Mello: Not like you'd care! :P**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

Chapter 3:

Mello had the notebook. Soichiro had made the trade only moments ago. He was flicking through each page and reading the rules to it, while Matt sat beside him keeping his attention at his Nintendo ds.

Mello gasped, and that caused Matt to suddenly lose concentration in his game, and that was only because Mello _never_ gasped. "What's the matter, Mello?" He asked. Mello's eyes were wide, and his jaw had been dropped. He pointed to the notebook that was floating in the air. Matt's eyes doubled in size, and he dropped his gaming device. "Th- The notebook just flew!" The blonde gasped. Matt remained silent, his eyes trained on the book. Rod turned his head away from his whores. "Well, it's a notebook that kills people. I wouldn't be surprised. In fact, I'm not surprised y anything, now." He smirked.

"Whaaaa! Who the fuck is that!" The only voice that annoyed Mello most, other than Near's voice, belonged to Jack Neylon. Everybody turned their attention to him. "Who's the guy in the freaky costume!" Neylon had fallen off his chair, and was pointing at the floating Death Note. Everybody remained silent, thinking that he was probably high, or something. Taking an LSD trip, maybe. Mello just rolled his eyes, and turned away from him. Everybody else paid attention to the spastic on the floor. "A shinigami?" He yelled. Mello's brow furrowed, and he turned his attention back.

The floating notebook dropped to the ground, and Neylon picked it up. "He says you can see him if you touch the notebook!" he stuttered, holding it out. "Touch it! I'm not crazy!" Everybody looked to Mello for approval. Mello just nodded. Rod spoke; "Fine, whatever," he began, "Come on everybody, touch the notebook."

Everybody's hands slapped the book that was held out to them, one after the other. The room was filled with screams, yells, and yelps before they pulled out their guns, and shot at the god of death before them. The bullets went right through it, and hit the brick wall behind it. The shinigami chuckled. "Nice try. You humans can't kill a shinigami." The creatures voice sounded like the type of voice you'd want to punch the owner of in the face. It was annoying, and whiny. It made Mello and Matt cringe.

Mello, as freaked out as he was, did not scream. The boy cleared his throat. "Shinigami, is it true that the two rules on the back cover are real?" He asked. "If you give me some of that chocolate in your hand, I'll tell you." It bargained. Reluctantly, Mello sighed, and handed it the bar. The god of death ate it like a pig.

"Chocolate is so good!" The shinigami said in-between bites. "Well, are they real rules?" Rod growled. "Nope." It answered. "Another shinigami wrote them down as a joke. Oh, my name is Sidouh, by the way." Sidouh bit at the chocolate again, making loud 'nom' sounds.

Matt tried not to pay attention the creatures eating habits, but he couldn't make his eyes leave it, and Mello was obviously uncomfortable in the presence of it, as well as the whores Rod had in the room. "Sidouh," Mello began, making sure his voice sounded strong. "I want you to keep watch outside." He demanded. Sidouh floated out the door.

It was 2 in the morning when everybody decided to go to sleep. Matt wandered off with his nose in his ds, trying to forget what had happened today. Mello walked in his room on edge. He was feeling jumpy, and very uncomfortable with a supernatural creature only just outside. The blonde crawled under the covers of his bed, hoping that he'd feel safer.

No luck. The boy curled himself into a ball. He couldn't get the image of Sidouh's creepy face out of his mind. He sighed, and hoped that Matt was still awake.

Matt kept tossing and turned under his blanket. Sidouh's face had certainly scared him. The boy wished he still shared a room with Mello, back at Wammy's. Life was so simple and care free. He always felt safe in the building, and yet even safer with Mello around.

The brunette heard a low creak coming from his door. He pulled the blanket over his head, hoping it wasn't Sidouh coming to trick him, scare him, or kill him. He hoped that until he heard a whisper from a familiar voice. "Matt!" He heard, in a loud whisper. Matt pulled the blanket off his face and saw Mello creeping in. "Mel? Are you alright?" He asked.

Mello gently closed the door behind him. "Is it all right if i stay with you tonight?" He asked. Matt smiled. "Yes." He answered. The blonde grinned. He was grateful of the dark, so Matt couldn't see him. The gamer shifted to the side of his bed and opened up the blanket to let his boyfriend in.

Mello carefully climbed in and Matt let go of the blanket, letting it fall on top of the blonde. The two boys cuddled up to each other. Their hands were wrapped around each other's waists, and their faces pushed extremely close, despite the fact that they had heaps of room on the mattress.

"I finally have you all to myself..." Matt purred, letting his lips caress Mello's. "What are you going to do to me?" The blonde replied, his voice just as seductive as his boyfriends. "Well, i could find your sweet spot, or we could just sleep." The hacker offered. Mello's face grew red at what he had just said. Matt slid his hands on Mello's cheeks, and felt the warmth. "I think you have made your decision." Matt smirked, letting one of his hands travel down the blondes body.

Mello let out a small moan as he felt Matts hand grasp his firm buttocks. The brunette liked this reaction, and gave it a massage. Matt felt Mello's finger nails digging into the back of his neck, a pure sign of pleasure. "Oh, Matt." Mello groaned, letting his eyelids fall. Matt wanted to see how Mello would react if he removed his hands, so he did. "Matt, why did you stop?" The blonde asked. "There is a lot more i could do with you." He answered, sliding his tongue out of his mouth, and letting it lick his partners lips.

In a twist that was quick to be seen, Matt rolled Mello onto his back, before crawling on top of him. Matt was smiling. It wasn't exactly a '_I am so happy to see you!', _smile. Mello gulped. _'Remember, Mello. Matt is a sadomasochist. He could either want me to cut him, or maybe he wants to cut me!' _Mello gulped again.

Matt ran his hand down Mello's bare torso very slowly, before pulling his own shirt off. Mello was contemplating asking if they were about to have sex, or not. He didn't though, because it would have been embarrassing. Maybe Matt just wanted a little foreplay. Mello's back arched as Matts cool hands rubbed against the sensitive flesh right above his genital area. Matt hadn't yet pulled down Mello's pants, but they were defiantly hanging low. "Nngh! Matt!" The blonde groaned. "You like that, huh?" The brunette smirked. "Yes!" Mello moaned.

Matt removed his hands from the other boys body. He lowered his face to Mello's chest, and harshly bit at his erect nipple. Mello gasped loudly at the pain he felt from this. Matt lapped at the blood that dripped out. "Thats gonna scar." He warned, before licking it again, this time more gently. Mello didn't reply, he was trying to get over the shock, and pain of the 'pleasure' Matt was trying to give him. The brunette just smirked, leaving the wounded nipple alone, and letting the rest of the blood ooze out on the blondes toned torso.

"That hurt Matt." Mello complained behind his teeth. Matt shrugged. "I've bitten it. Of course it hurt." He laughed. Mello frowned, and sat up. He checked out the damage his boyfriend had caused him. It wasn't bleeding anymore, the blood had dried up, and the wound was scabbed. It was throbbing, though. "Well, I hurt you, why don't you hurt me?" The gamer offered. Mello refused. "I'm not going to hurt you, Matt." Matt flicked on the lamp on the bedside table. "Then," He began, pulling something small out of his jean pocket. "I'll pierce my nipple."

"What! Why the fuck would you do that!" Mello exclaimed. The small object Matt was holding was a pin. Mello made no move to stop him, when he pushed the sharp end through the erect pink nub. Matt made a small grunt when the end poked out of the other side of it. Mello looked in shock at how easy it seemed for Matt to do that without a second thought. He never even considered making sure the thing was sterile! He just jammed in inside himself.

"Tomorrow I'll get a stud, or something for it." Matt said. Mello's look of shock did not disappear. "What?" The brunette waved a hand in front of the blondes face. "You want a piercing, too?" He offered. "No! I might get blood poisoning, if you do it!" Mello replied. Matt just laughed, and pulled the pin out of his throbbing nipple. "I've already bitten your nipple. It'll hurt less." "That's not the point!"

Matt just shrugged. "So, I'm never allowed to pierce you, anywhere, ever?" Mello vigorously shook his head. Matt smirked, and flicked the light off. He fell on his side of the bed, next to his boyfriend. Mello snuggled up to him for warmth as their legs tangled together. Their groins were pressed against one another, two bulges fighting for dominance. Of course, as Matt believed, he was the seme, he always won.

The blonde wanted to say something, but he couldn't figure out what. He wanted Matt's voice to calm him into sleep. After he crawled into bed with him, the scary image of Sidouh's face disappeared. Once things went silent, it came back in an instant. "Do you think Sidouh looks creepy?" It was both a random, and rhetorical question. Of course Matt thought he looked creepy. What sane person wouldn't, then again, Matt was always a bit wild, and just a little bit insane. Who knows what he would think about the Shinigami, or anything in that nature.

Mello received no reply from his silly question. He heard heavy breathing and noticed Matts chest slowly rising and faling. It surprised the blonde how quickly he could fall asleep in such a short amount of time.

**Sorry to disappoint you, no lemon. I did say i won't tell you when the lemon will occur, but i can tell you it will most defiantly happen soon. Its easy to tell, seeing how sexually frustrated they seem! Haha! I'm not too sure, but this may just end up as a PWP, if not i'll just be sticking with the Death Note plot with some minor changes, or something. I haven't really many important plans for this story at the moment, and please forgive me for postponing this for a week. I hadn't been feeling well, and I went to a massive sleepover on the week end. I tried to update earlier in the week, but i had a minor writers block. **

**I know what you're thinking, excuses, excuses, but don't worry, I won't stop this story until i'm finished with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I made you wait for an update. I know that ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3 (read her stories) has been waiting. X3 I've just gotten home from Karate, with teB360 (read her stories) half exhausted. BUT I WILL fulfil my promise to them both, and put a lemon in... Maybe... Lol, they are just as perverted as me! :P**

**Anyway, enough apologies and rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**(Before I forget) I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! :P**

_Chapter 4:_

Mello had a strange dream. His dream featured Sidouh puncturing his face with a large syringe. He was tightly wrapped up in something, but he couldn't move his head to see what was binding him. The creepy Shinigami was injecting something into him. Something cold, yet it burned.

Mello's face was throbbing and it hurt to open his mouth. He was in so much pain, he couldn't even scream, let alone talk. Sidouh slowly slid the blood covered needle underneath the skin on his cheek. _"Careful, now, little one." _It said. _"Everything will be fine. This may only hurt a bit."_ -'A bit' was an understatement. Mello felt his eyes water, as the end of the needle poked into his mouth. The blondes eyes widened as the hot crimson, coppery liquid trickled out of the small puncture hole.

Mello's eyes opened widely as he quickly sat up and supported himself with his elbows. The ceiling fan was the first thing he saw. He loudly sighed in relief, thankful that Sidouh wasn't there, poking sharp things into his face.

Speaking of faces, Mello's was still throbbing. He cringed in pain each time any muscle twitched. His hand met with his forehead, and his fingers rubbed through his hair. He grimaced when the palm brushed against something on his eyebrow, and began to sting. His hand slid further, down to his cheek. Something cold and round was poking out of it and stung him like a wasp. He wondered if it really wasn't just a silly dream. He wondered if Sidouh really _did_ poke him with a needle.

The blonde heard a slight grunt. He snapped his head to the side. Matt was just waking up. The gamer noticed Mello's face was red, hot, and sweaty. His blonde fringe was matted to his forehead. "How's your face?" He asked. Mello's eyes suddenly changed from being freaked out, into anger. His eyes went icy blue, and the dark irises shrank. "What did you say?" He growled. Matt smirked. "Do I really need to repeat myself?" Mello's eyes flicked to the side. "No. What I meant to say," He began. Matt waited for Mello to complete his sentence. The blonde remained silent. He planned to attack when the victim least expected it.

"Well?" Matt licked his lips, mostly out of boredom. He needed a smoke. He'd gone 8 hours without one. His only pen was stuffed, and he still had a pale blue ink stain around his mouth. Mello still said nothing. It was like he was arguing with himself to deliver an action. Matt got bored of waiting for his boyfriend. He turned his head to grab his phone. He unlocked it, and checked out the time; 4:32 AM.

Just then, the older blonde jumped onto the brunette's chest. Mello pinned Matt's hands to the side so he could not push him away. "Oh, someone's keen." The gamer commented. "What did you do to my face!" The blonde snapped, ignoring the strong throbbing that was caused from the yell. "I used reverse psychology." The gamer answered. "What are you talking about?" Mello's face lowered just above the other mans. "Last night." He stated. Mello immediately knew after that sentence. "You pierced my face!" He growled, pressing his forehead to the brunettes. "Yes." He honestly replied. The arrow like stud that was in Mello's eyebrow was pushed into Matt's skin, causing a tiny pain for him. For Mello, it hurt much more.

"How many piercings?" The blonde demanded. He finally understood his dream. Sidouh was Matt, and the injection that was cold and hot was the needle and the earring. "Your lip, your eyebrow, and your cheek." Mello's eyebrows raised. "My cheek? Could you think of a stranger place?" The blonde sat up, no longer skin to skin with his partner. The only thing touching was him sitting on his chest, which Matt seemed to enjoy. "I could have pierced the tip of your dick, maybe even your sack!" Matt grinned. "You're lucky I respected your privacy, otherwise I would have."

Mello's jaw had dropped. "Who would be stupid enough to pierce the sensitive flesh!" He was shocked. "Masochists like myself." Matt stuck his tongue out. "You fucking pierced your..." The blonde couldn't mention his boyfriends dick that easily. It was extremely embarrassing. "No, that would hurt!" The hacker laughed. Mello rolled his eyes. "You like pain, it turns you on, doesn't it?" He said. Matt made a small nod. "It gets me hot and hard." Mello raised one eyebrow. "What about hurting others?" He asked. Matt shrugged. "Sometimes. It depends how much pain it is. If its a nip at the tip, which would hurt, then that'd turn me on. Nothing crazy like slicing, no, that'd probably make me stiff, like doing serious damage to someone, cutting parts off, you know. That does not make me hard." He explained. "So, If I slowly sliced my hand with a knife, you'd be horny?" Matt nodded again. "But, If I slice you slowly, It'd make you _even hornier_?" "Yep." Mello came to a realisation that Matt was more masochistic than he was sadistic. This gave him some slight ideas.  
***

Mello was observing his reflection in the mirror. Painfully, he managed to pull out the lip ring, and the stud in his cheek. He was afraid to take out the eyebrow one. He knew it'd hurt much more than the other piercings, because it was right on top of a vein. After much scrutinizing, he decided to leave it in. The stud Matt put in was small, silver, and shaped as an arrow head. Besides, Mello thought it made him look badass, and scarier. He still looked like a pubescent boy, though, despite his age of 19. It was because of the cheek piercing. It left a swollen red mark on his cheek, it looked like a pimple. The other piercing was in the middle of his bottom lip. He'd heard that lip and tongue piercings chip your teeth. His teeth were perfect, he didn't want imperfection. The mark that it left on his skin was small, and unnoticeable. Mello was thankful for this.

Matt wandered into the bathroom, and laughed as he saw his boyfriend lather on the foundation. Mello turned around, after completely rubbing it in. It would be almost impossible to figure out if her were a guy, at the moment. You could look for minor details, or you could reach down and grope. – That's exactly what Matt did. As soon as he got close enough, his hand reached down, and groped Mello's crotch. The blonde jumped at the attack. "Matt! What the fuck are you doing?" He yelped. Matt smirked. "Just making sure you ain't a girl." His hand traced from his inner thigh, all the way up to the collar on his vest. "And, If I were a girl?" The blonde sneered. "I'd dump the girl, because all I want is Mello." Mello blushed at the compliment, glad the foundation worked, not showing any redness.

"What would you do with Mello?" The blonde purred in third person, as he leaned on the bathroom counter. Matt took a step closer to him, letting their chests lightly touch. "Wouldn't you like to know." The gamer whispered into his ear. Mello gripped Matts hips, pushing their crotches closer. The hacker felt a hard lump begin to grow through the leather that clung tightly around his partners legs.

Matt raised his eyebrows in surprise. Mello smirked at his boyfriends reaction, as they began to grind and circle their hips together. The gamer felt his manhood begin to stiffen once the grinding of their hips became rougher. Matt smirked at his boyfriends reddening face. He was so bold to tell him that he was horny, but blushed when he found out the person he was trying to tell felt the same way.

"Matt. Yo-you're hard." The blonde stuttered. "So are you." The brunette slowly unzipped Mello's vest, continuing the circular motion of their hips. "Do I..." Mello trailed off, feeling his face burn like fire. "What?" Matt slowly leant in after unzipping the vest. "T-turn" He was obviously nervous. Matt figured that this sort of contact had never been experienced by him before, therefore, Mello is a virgin.

The hacker discontinued circling his hips against his boyfriends and took a step back. Mello was flustered, and his face was a fiery red. The bulge in his pants was straining for attention. Matt didn't want to take Mello's virginity that quickly. Even if Mello _was_ up for it, right at this moment. The blonde took a few deep breaths before saying anything.

"Matt, what's the matter? Aren't I good enough?" He frowned. Matt raised his eyebrows in shock. "Mello! Don't think like that! Of course you are!" He objected. "Or, don't I turn you on enough?" His blue eyes were widened in hurt. Matt slowly stroked the red cheeks that belonged to the blonde. "Mello, of course you are good enough for me. You are better than good, and I am extremely lucky to have you." The hacker attempted to calm him down. "Why did you step away from me?" Mello pushed the hand away and held it down. "Because you are a virgin." Matt replied. "I don't want to take away your virginity so quickly."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "I never said I was a fucking virgin!" He growled. Matt sighed "Mello, its obvious that you are. You are too awkward." The gamer tried not to laugh. Mello sighed. "Fine. I am." He admitted. Matt was the one person he'd admit things to this easily. With other people, he'd be stubborn and tight lipped. "Why don't you want to have sex with me? Are... Are you straight?" You could already hear the disappointment and heartbreak in his voice. "No, Mello. I'm not straight. Not anymore." Mello's eyes shifted to the ground. "What do you mean, 'not anymore'? Matt, are you bi-sexual?" He asked. The gamer shook his head. "I'm completely,100% gay for you, and only you." He promised. Mello looked back up at him, slight disbelief in his eyes. "Matt, you can't go from completely fucking straight as a fucking ruler, to as fucking straight as a circle!" He yelled. Matt frowned. He realised he was gay when he was 13;

His and Mello's friendship was strong and sturdy, the two were extremely close friends. That was the year he started to fantasize about himself and his best friend kissing. It came as a shock to him. He was sitting in class. He grew bored of his game, and started day dreaming. The day dreams came regularly to him and soon, they began to happen every day.

"Mello, I am gay. The last time I was completely straight was when I was 12." Mello's gaze softened. "Really?" He asked, his voice was muted. "Yes. Mello, I have something else to tell you. I'm also a virgin." Matt whispered into Mello's ear. The blondes eyebrows raised. "But, your confident!" He said. Matt's face went red in modesty. "Not really." Mello smiled again. This made Matt grin.

"Do you think that we'll ever have sex with each other?" Asked Mello. His pale face did not change red, not even pink. "Yes, hopefully." The gamer replied with a small laugh. "Y'know, I actually hope we do." The blonde smiled a very small smile as his cheeks were painted pink. "Y'know, I _have _liked you since I was 13. I was so happy and over the moon when I found out your sexuality, and that you wanted us to be together. It'd be a disappointment if we went so far, and did nothing about it." Matt gently ran his hands through his boyfriends hair. "Wait, since 13? So was that why you always went red in the face whenever I touched you, or even tapped you?" Matt briefly nodded. "I thought that was absolutely adorable." Mello purred into Matts ear. Matts face went red again, and he grinned. "And I think you are absolutely sexy." He replied. "You look _so_ good in leather, it clings in just the right places on your body." Matt mused. Mello's face was bright red. He knew he was sexy, he made sure of that everyday. He wanted to hear what mattered. "Mel, you are drop dead gorgeous. You aren't handsome, you are beautiful. By my standards, that is _far_ better." Matt smiled again, and so did Mello. That was _exactly_ what mattered.

Matt leaned in to his boyfriend, closing in the gap between them. The gamer's lips captured the chocoholics. Matt's fingers curled into the thick blonde hair that belonged to the older man, Mello gripped the striped collar of the shirt that hung off the gamers torso, sliding it down one of his shoulders.

Mello didn't mind that the bottom of his lip and his cheek were aching at the contact. All he wanted was the kiss to deepen from an innocent peck, to a romantic pash. Of course, it had to be kinky; otherwise it wouldn't be that great.

Matt lifted Mello's smaller body onto the bathroom counter, trying desperately not to break the kiss. Mello sat on the counter, and Matt had to part it. They took a deep breath. Mello opened his legs to invite Matt into his personal space. Matt gladly walked in, crashing their lips together once more. The blondes mouth opened, and so did the brunettes as he snaked his tongue from his own mouth, into the other. The two tongues wrested together when the blonde tried to push the intrusion out, and try to invade the other mouth.

Desperately, Mello tightly gripped the back of the other boys head, when he found out that Matt had the upper hand. As Much as the blonde tried, he could not win the fight, but he would not give up that easily. As a joke, Matt decided to pretend that Mello had won. He slid his tongue back into his own mouth. As quickly as Matt had done this, Mello's had moved in. Matt smirked into the kiss as he bit the intrusion lightly. Mello moaned, and broke the kiss. Matt licked his lips. "I won~" He sang. Mello smirked. "Whatever." He playfully shoved the hacker before him.

Matt kept licking his lips. "Why do you keep licking your lips?" The blonde asked. Matt smirked. "My lips taste of you, and you taste really good." In a provocative way, once again Matt licked his lips. His tongue slowly slid out of his already opened mouth, and suggestibly licked around it. The brunettes hands gripped the knee caps of his boyfriend who was sitting on the counter in front of him, and slowly slid his hands up, dangerously close to his delicate area. Mello was wondering why Matt was stretching out the time they have, when they could be using it to fuck each other up the asses. –It's obvious That Mello wanted sex, _and soon_!

"Matt, you know how much I want you to take me." The blonde stated, hating how he sounded needy. Matt leaned it, and nuzzled Mello's neck. "I know. Do you know how much I want the same thing?" He whispered. The two jumped, and separated from each other when they heard a clearing of a throat. Mello glared at the man who interrupted their moment, and destroyed any small thread of chance that they'd have sex in the bathroom. Jack Neylon. Why! Out of all of the people, it _had_ to be _him!_

Mello jumped off the counter. "What." He snarled. Neylon smirked, and crossed his arms. "So, you really _are_ a faggot."He spat. Mello gritted his teeth, and pulled out his gun, pointing it at the older man. "Fucking say that again, and i'll fucking kill you!" He threatened. Neylon laughed. "Stupid fag!" He breached the threat, and Mello shot into the ceiling. Little specs on plaster fell in between them. "My gun is loaded, and I'm not afraid to shoot your sorry ass!"

Neylon laughed again. "Go fuck your faggy little sex toy somewhere else. I need to piss." Mello glared at him for referring to Matt as a 'faggy little sex toy'. Nobody gets away with calling Matt that, _nobody!_

Matt growled at what the man said, and punched Neylon in the face. Neylon fell to the ground, and groaned, while holding his nose. "Ever say that again," Mello began, placing a boot in the middle of his chest. "I will shoot your tiny dick off." He aimed the nozzle of the gun at Neylons crotch. "Got it?" The blonde dug the heel of his boot into Jack's rib cage. "You wouldn't shoot me, you pussy!" He chortled. Mello flipped the hammer of the gun, and pulled the trigger. Neylon made a cry of shock. His chest was heaving up and down at surprise. "You're lucky I missed." The blonde snarled, before shoving the heated gun back into his waist band. He dug the boot further into his chest, and walked out with Matt by his side.

"I'm telling you! Mello _is_ gay!"Jack Neylon argued this with Rod 5 times already. Rod just laughed in Neylon's face. "Why is it your problem?" He replied. "Because he's a fag!" Neylon growled. "Remember we made a wager about him being gay, but we never had any real proof?" Some men nodded. "Well, now we do! I witnessed it with my own eyes!" He exclaimed. "Even if you did, you'd need at least another guy with yah!" Some guy with dreads, smoking a joint reminded him. Neylon growled. "Fine. Rod and I will catch Matt and Mello in the act!"

"What act?" Came Mello's distinct voice, as he came into the room everybody was lounging around in. "Don't worry, _Mello." _Neylon stormed out of the room. Nobody said goodbye to him, or even paid attention to him leaving.

"Mello!" Rod greeted. "I see you've got a piercing." He pointed out at the miniature arrow head poking out of his eyebrow. "Yeah. It hurts too much to take it out." He said, falling onto the couch, and slumping down.Rod laughed, and began to divide up a small pile of cocaine sitting on the table, with his credit card. Mello snapped off a hunk of chocolate. "I heard two gunshots. Everything fine?" The bald mafia boss asked. Mello's eyes shifted to the guy next to him, leaning over to sniff the drugs on the table. "Everything is fine." He snapped. "Neylon just ruined my day. I threatened him twice. He just doesn't fucking learn." The blonde violently ripped a huge piece off his chocolate bar.

Rod didn't reply, because his nose sucked up all of the white powder on the table. Rod held the bridge of his nose for a minute, like he had a brain freeze, and looked back at the younger man. He noticed how tense and agitated he looked. Rod pulled out a small plastic bag with a larger supply of the shit from his jacket pocket. "You look like you need to loosen up." He said, pouring another tiny pile of it on the table. "You should try this stuff." He put the small bag back in his pocket, and divided it up with his credit card again. Mello gave one look to the drug, and scrunched his nose up. "No thanks. I'll be fine." He said, and got up to leave. Rod just shrugged. "Whatever." And he sniffed the white powder up. As he held the bridge of his nose, it began to bleed. "Shit. It's happening again." He muttered.

**Well, well, well. Did I disappoint anyone? HAHAHAHA! Ok, I've made you guys wait long enough, but I think there may be a lemon in the next chapter, happy? **

**So, review if you feel up to it, 'coz it'll make me happy, and there will be a larger chance that I will post up a smexc sex scene!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, I've changed my username if anybody is confused, or whatever. So, I made you wait an extra week, I'm sorry again. I've had to study for upcoming tests. My studying really helped out, though. Best report I've ever had! Haha!**

**Enough rambling and excuses, my little voice is telling me you guys have waited too long. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to Death Note, except this not so innocent fan fiction.**

_

* * *

Chapter 5:_

November 10th, 11:47pm:

3 loud screams erupted in the small room that Mello was present in. The blonde turned his head. That guy with dreads, Neylon, and Rod were clutching their chests. Bullets shot at the entrance of the hideout.

Mello snapped a large piece of chocolate off his bar, watching as some of his mafia members fell to the ground in death. The survivors pushed their backs to the walls, panicking. Matt had disappeared two hours ago to sell some weed. He still hadn't come back.

'_So, Kira's involved after all.' _Mello thought, turning his head to eye his laptop. The laptop screen was divided in four, showing the main parts of the hideout, thanks to the cameras Matt had installed. _'My plan was supposed to be perfect! Damn, what the hell is Sidouh doing! He was supposed to keep watch!' _It looked like Sidouh was just standing still, but really Ryuk had covered up the other shinigami's mouth so it could not speak. Mello jumped off the couch he was sitting on, and ran out of the room. He noticed the Death Note under Rod's body. "Guys! The notebook is under Rod's corpse!" He yelled to two survivors. "Bring it to the surveillance room upstairs!" The two men he spoke to nodded. Mello didn't see if they followed his orders, he ran up those stairs he was talking about before in great bounds. He was headed for that very room.

The blonde heard gunfire and somebody speaking from a transmitter telling them to thoroughly search the building for him. Mello bit his lip. He grabbed a remote control that was wired to a bomb, and pressed the big red button in the centre. Half a second later, a fiery explosion detonated in the entrance of the building, blasting outside, and setting fire to the grass, the trees, and pushing past Ryuk and Sidouh.

"What was that?" Mello heard one of the intruders exclaim. "An explosion!" Another man confirmed, as they kicked down the door to where the blonde was hiding, already getting over the shock. Mello pulled out his gun from his waistband. "Don't move." He said, pointing the weapon to the other men. "I've already blown up the entrance to this place," The 3 men that entered the room could not see where Mello was. "The next explosion will take out the entire building, as well as all your men. You'd better do as I say." He threatened.

Soichiro pulled off his helmet. The blonde smirked. "So, Mr. Yagami again?" The older man could clearly see him now. Mello was pointing a gun straight at his head. "I shoulda killed you when I had the chance. I guess history repeats itself; I'd never dreamed that I'd be bargaining for the notebook with you again." The blonde pulled back the hammer of his pistol. Soichiro said nothing at first. "Your real name. It's Mihael Keehl." He confirmed. The blondes ice blue eyes widened. _'What the fuck? How the fuck did he know?'_ "What? What the hell?" His voice was a muted whisper. How the hell did Soichiro know his name?

"It's over, Mello." Soichiro broke all thoughts that Mihael Keehl was having at that moment. "If you give up now, I won't kill you." He seriously contradicted himself right then and there, because Soichiro Yagami pulled out the Death Note and a pen. "If I write your name in here, you will die. Put the gun down and your hands up!" He threatened. Mello smirked again, and lowered his gun. "Yagami," He began. "Don't move!" Soichiro yelled, writing down the blonde's first name. "I'm sorry, but I give you my word. In truth, I never wanted to kill you. Tell me, have you ever killed somebody before? I doubt you have." The blonde noticed out of the corner of his eye, somebody he thought he was dead twitched. That body rolled over, and picked up a gun that was conveniently just above his head. Red sparks shot out of it before any sound reached anybody's ears. The bullets hit Soichiro in the back. The man fell to the ground, as blood slowly began to seep out of the bullet holes.

The police outside of the door ran in. "What was that?" One of them yelled. "Get the notebook!" Mello yelled. The attempted killer of Soichiro tried to yank the book out of the half-dead man's grasp. "He's holding it tightly. He doesn't want to let go of it." Mello did not laugh at the 'joke' this man was trying to make. Instead, he grabbed the helmet that the half-dead man wore before, and quickly shoved it on his head.

The blonde turned his head, and two other men ran in the room. They pointed their rifles at him with vigour after noticing their bosses bleeding body on the ground. Soichiro's attempted killer pointed his Uzi at them, only to be shot in the head. "It's all over Mello!" One of the men yelled. Behind his mask, Mello was grinning. He was the one with the upper hand. "Put your hands up, and surrender!" The other police man yelled. Mello picked up another detonator from the counter in front of him. _'I love you, Matt.'_ the blonde thought. _'Hopefully you'll ever come to forgive me for this.'_ Before the policemen could do anything, Mello pressed a button, and the entire building exploded.

* * *

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Matt dug his cold hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans, and brought them back out holding a cigarette and a lighter. It was his last smoke, and his lighter was empty. He'd just sold all of his supply of marijuana to some of the local addicts, people who were regular customers to the mafia. That meant he had a few hundred dollars on him, although that may be an understatement. It wouldn't hurt if he spent twenty bucks, would it? Nobody would notice. The 24 hour store was only around the corner, as well. No one would notice if he was a bit late, right? Maybe not, because Mello was so quick to get rid of him only four hours ago. The brunette wondered why Mello did not want him around.

Matt didn't really care, because it was not on his mind. He was walking through the almost empty street, headed to the all night store. It was only a small one, and he'd never been in there before. He just knew of its presence.

10 minutes later, he arrived at the small shop. Its windows were covered in black curtains from the inside, and so was the entrance. The brunette paid no attention to this, as he pushed open the glass door.

A high pitched ringing occurred as he entered the store. It was a bell that hung above the door. Matt did a quick scan of the inside. Posters were hanging everywhere, and not just any posters, they looked like centre folds of porno magazines. Pictures of women in disgustingly embarrassing poses. Maybe Matt was looking at it for just a little bit too long. He realised this after a minute, and was glad that Mello was not with him.

No, this was not an ordinary store. It was a sex shop. It also seemed to be the only one open that was close enough to where his car was parked. "May I see some I.D please?" Came a male voice. Matt looked away from the poster, and found two people standing by a counter. One was a woman, and the other was a man. They both had black hair, and piercings. They looked a little bit older than him, only by probably two years. "Yeah, sure." Matt said, as he walked over to the counter.

He dug his hand in his pocket, and pulled out his black and white checked wallet. He opened it up, and flashed them his detectives I.D. The man studied the card inside his wallet for a moment. "So your name is Matthew Campbell." He said. Matt made this I.D the year before. He chose the last name 'Campbell' because it was his father's first name. The man behind the counter gave him back his I.D. "You're 19 years old, that's perfectly legal." He commented. Matt made a tiny smile. "Welcome to Club X." The woman added. Her voice made her sound like she was bored, and extremely tired. Matt noticed that she had dark bags under her eyes. They weren't as dark as the charcoal make up that circled her dark brown orbs. _'I should have read the sign.'_ Matt thought. "Thanks. Do you happen to sell lighters here?" He asked. "This is the only store that's open, which is close enough to where I live, and where my car is parked." He said.

The man nodded. The woman brought out a tray from under the counter. "We have. They are 5 dollars each." She said. Matt studied them. They had images of naked women on them. It was probably obvious that he showed no interest in them, because the man noticed. "We don't just have lighters for hetero sexual men, you know." He said. Matt lifted his head. "I never said I was gay." The gamer stated. "Sorry, the expression on your face looked like disgust." The guy shrugged. "I actually suggested getting lighters like these printed." The man bent over, and reached for another tray of lighters. The image that was printed on those were ones of naked men. Matt showed another look of dislike. This confused both people from behind the counter. The only man's body he liked to gawk at was Mello's.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Campbell, but these are the only lighters we have on supply here." The black haired man shrugged. "Oh, we have Hentai ones," The woman reminded her work partner. "Oh, we do. They are in the back. Chels, can you get them?" The woman nodded, and walked into the back room.

"So," The other man leant on the counter casually. "How long have you been in America?" He asked. "Why do you ask?" Matt replied. "You have a slight English accent." The man pointed out. "Oh. I was born here; I've just lived in England most of my life." The brunette shrugged. "I'm Xavier, by the way." Xavier held his hand out, and Matt shook it. "So, when did you arrive back in your home country?" The man asked. "Not that long ago." Matt replied. Xavier nodded. "Well, if you want, I could show you around." The black haired man slid his hand out to the middle of the counter. _'Is this guy hitting on me?'_ Matt thought. "Can't let a good looking guy like you get lost now, can we? You never know what could happen on these streets." Xavier made his voice slow, and it sounded husky? _'Shit, he really is hitting on me! How do I stop this without hurting him?'_ Matt was not Mello. If he were Mello, he would not care if he hurt a complete strangers feelings. Matt cared. "Or, if you don't feel like being showed around, maybe we could go out for some coffee, or something?" Matt cleared his throat as the woman returned with another tray of lighters.

Xavier turned back around, retreating his hand from the centre of the table. A small folded piece of paper replaced it. Matt picked it up. Written on the front of it was; _'Call me 3'. _The woman placed the tray on the counter, next to the other two trays. Matt picked up the first one he saw, and paid for it. As the woman bent her head down to put the money in the cash register, Xavier winked at him, and mouthed the words _'call me'. _The woman handed Matt a receipt, and the lighter back. "Have a lovely morning." She said, and Matt briskly walked out of the store, not even turning around to see Xavier's flirtatious smile.

Matt studied the lighter in his hand, after using it to light his cigarette up. It was an anime girl with purple hair, wearing almost nothing. Just a pair of G-Strings. Of course she had big boobs, as well. The brunette rolled his green eyes at the image, and slid the object in his pocket, while taking a long drag of his smoke. He wondered if they had an actual supermarket open, other than a damned fuck store.

He found his car another 10 minutes later. He was glad he did. It was now 2:40 AM, Mello would probably be really worried, or something. He drove off back to the mafia base.

* * *

Mello coughed as he crawled towards the door. He already pulled the helmet off his head. It didn't seem to do him much good. He knew half of his face had been burnt. He wasn't too sure how bad the burn was, but it wasn't important. He ignored the ripping pain it caused him whenever he moved or twitched. His only objective was to get out of there.

As soon as the aching blonde made it to the door, the frame fell, and landed in front of him. It set fire to the floorboards, so there was no escape.

Matt casually sped his car down to the street where the base existed. His car halted with a loud screech when he saw several fire trucks and police vehicles stopped in front of it. The firemen were shooting out water from their long hoses, and the police were asking civilians questions, and answering them for reporters.

The brunette jumped out of his car, not bothering to lock it, and ran towards the building. When he got there, he didn't stop running. He tried to run inside the inflamed building, but several policemen and firemen grabbed his jacket, stopping him from doing so. "You can't go in there! It's not safe!" The fireman yelled. "I don't care!" Matt yelled back. "My boyfriend is in there!" He struggled, but some more policemen came, and held onto him, because his struggles were becoming more vigorous, and overpowering the fire-fighter. "We'll get your boyfriend to safety! We promise!" Matt didn't listen, he managed to push past them, and he ran inside the building.

He held the sleeve of his jacket over his mouth and nose with one arm, and the other was shielding his face. He searched through the building, trying to be careful to avoid the flames jumping out of nowhere to attack him. Something made his ears perk up. It sounded like coughing. Matt followed the sound, until he found himself at the foot of the stairs.

"Mello! I'm coming to get you!" Matt called out, and ran up the stairs, two at a time. A wall of flames blocked Matt's path to victory. He could barely see Mello's limp body writhing on the floor. The brunette gathered all his courage, and ran in shoulder first, head down. He batted down the flames on his clothing, and he bent down, and picked the wilted body up bridal style. Mello had fallen unconscious. He was terribly burnt. The skin was blackened, and covered half of his face, and his whole forearm.

The brunette knew that they would not make it out of the building alive. They had no hope against god. Matt bent his head down, and studied Mello's peaceful expression. Matt wasn't actually sure if he was alive, anymore. "M-Mello." Matt's voice cracked. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He said, his voice was merely a whisper. Mello did not stir. Matt gently kissed his most probably dead boyfriends lips.

"Hey! Are you ok in there?" Matts head quickly shot up as he heard the voice. "I am! I- I don't know about... Mello." He finished his sentence quietly. His voice was hoarse from the smoke he was breathing in. Matt noticed a shadow run up the stairs. Maybe they did have a chance of survival. Maybe god cared enough to let them live, after all.

Freezing cold water shot at the entrance of the room engulfed in flames. A man wearing a heavy yellow jacket, and bright red hard hat ran in the room holding a giant hose. He had another guy behind him, wearing the exact same attire. "C'mon!" The American man said. "You've got to get out of here! Follow us!" The fire fighter tried to grab Mello from Matt's arms, but he wouldn't let them. The fire man gave up, and they both ran down the stairs, with Matt and the unconscious Mello following.

They both shot water at all flames they could see. Matt ran straight out the door, as soon as there were fewer flames surrounding it. He couldn't see anything, because his goggles were fogged up. All he could see were shadows. The brunette had a coughing fit as soon as he could breathe. Some ambulance men grabbed Mello's body from his arms, and gently placed him on a stretcher.

Matt fell to the ground, holding his stomach and coughing. He felt his breath come to a halt. He felt he could no longer breathe, and was choking on his air. Paramedics ran up to him, and placed him on a stretcher of his own. He felt as they wheeled him inside an ambulance. _'Shit!' _Matt thought. _'We can't go to the hospital!'_ The paramedics pulled off his burnt jacket, and ripped open his ruined shirt. They were yelling at each other, Matt couldn't make out what they were saying. They began to warm up the defibrillators. _'I can't go to hospital! We can't!'_

The two pads landed on his chest as soon as the other paramedic placed some plugs attached to cords into a machine. Matt's upper body jumped as they zapped him. They zapped him again, and he heard his pulse quicken on the machine that showed it. Just as they were about to do it one last time, Matt sat up, ripped the cords off his body, and jumped off the stretcher before the paramedics could sedate him.

He ran out of the parked vehicle, and inside the one next to it. Mello was in that one. One paramedic was using the defibrillators on him, while the other was treating his burns. The two ambulance men didn't notice him in there. He ran right up to the body. "Sir, you must leave!" One of them said. Matt ignored them. He ripped the cords off his boyfriend, and picked up the body. He ran out of the vehicle with four paramedics, and two policemen following him.

Matt ran straight to his car. He quickly opened the back seat, and threw Mello in there. He ran to the driver seat, jumped in, started his car, and evaded the police and paramedics before they could catch up to him.

10 minutes later, he stopped. He was in the middle of a traffic jam. A traffic jam at 3 in the morning! His fingers drummed against the steering wheel. He turned the mirror in front of him so he could see the back seat. All he could see was the middle of Mello's body. He could see the blackened skin on his exposed stomach. The skin would never be as smooth and as white as alabaster stone again. It would never feel velvety underneath his fingertips again. It'd feel rough, much like Velcro. If Mello did survive, Matt knew that he'd never be the same again. The smallest spark of humanity this man had would have been super soaked. Matt's hands clenched the drivers' wheel. His knuckles became white with the pressure.

Many beeping cars from behind them made Matt jump. He turned his mirror back to see out the rear window, and he pressed accelerate after he determined the jam had cleared.

Two hours later, they stopped at a cheap looking motel right outside of town. Matt climbed out of the driver's seat, and locked the car so nobody would steal it, and more importantly his Mello.

Matt knew he looked like shit. He ditched his shirt and his damaged goggles in the bin right outside the admittance. He was covered in small burns spread all over his body. His hair was matted down with ashes, plaster, and sweat. His eyes were hanging out of his head, and the whites had turned red. It looked like he was high, and his skin was paler than normal.

The middle aged man looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Big night?" He asked. "Yeah." Matt nodded. He just hoped this guy wouldn't hit on him like the last one did. "Get drunk, and can't find your way home?" If Matt weren't in such a grim mood, he would have laughed. "No. Do you have a room?" He asked. The man moved his feet that were resting on the counter back onto the floor. He stood up, and walked to a large board that was behind him covered in hooks and keys. He picked one set out, and placed it on the counter. "Room 2." He said. Matt nodded a thankyou. "What do I owe you?" He asked, pulling out his checked wallet. "Just give me $20 bucks if you are only staying one night." Matt handed him a twenty dollar note, and swiped up the keys. He walked out of the admittance office, and back to his car. He drove it up the small road, until he found a unit marked _2._

Matt climbed out of his car, and to the backseat. He opened up the door, and carefully dragged his boyfriend's burnt body out of it. He was glad that nobody saw him do this, because they'd probably think that he was some sort of sick murderer. Matt walked over to the door of the unit. He shifted Mello in his arms so he could unlock the door to get in. He was glad that the key fitted perfectly. Using his shoulder, he pushed open the entrance.

Matt walked in the dark, cool room, trying to be careful not to bump into anything. After less than a minute, he found a small bed. He gently placed Mello on it, making sure that the pillow was comfortable under his head. Matt wandered back, rubbing his hands on the wall looking for a light switch. His hip crashed with something. "Ow." He muttered, although it didn't hurt too much. The thing he bumped into fell to the floor. It must have been made of glass, because it shattered. Matt was glad that he was still wearing his boots. He took a step, and the glass underneath his shoe crunched. A few more steps later, the crunching stopped. Matt continued to rub his hands against the wall until he found the entrance. It was strange, because he swore he left the door open. Matt easily found the light switch. He flicked it, hoping that the light would turn on with it. It wasn't that he was afraid of the dark, he was just afraid of some intruder entering when their guard is down. Matt sighed in relief as yellow light poured inside the room.

The entrance door was closed. Matt did not close it. It could mean either the wind did it, which he doubted because he did not hear it close, or someone else did it. Matt pulled out his gun. He searched through the whole unit with it. The room he was in was tiny. It had one small double bed, and one tiny couch and TV. The bathroom was also tiny. It had a tiny shower, a sink, and a toilet. It had almost no space to move around in. Nobody was in the bathroom, Matt knew that much. He walked back out into the main room. Mello was still on the bed, in the position he was put in. Matt checked under the bed. Nobody was in there, and he checked under the coffee table. Nobody was under that, either.

Matt put his gun back, and opened up the entrance door. His car was gone. His eyes widened. He ran outside. He could barely see anything, but he heard shuffling. After 30 seconds, Matt's eyes grew used to the dark, and he saw a shadow push something large down the small road.

"Hey!" He called out, running after the shadow. The shadow stopped, and turned around. Just as quickly, the shadow turned back around, and pushed the larger object even faster. Matt knew it was some prick trying to steal his car. If he were the burglar, he would have taken advantage of the distance, jumped in the car, and sped off, but he wasn't the burglar. Matt sprinted, withdrawing his gun towards the thief.

"Hey!" He called out again. "That's my car you're trying to steal!" Matt caught up to the thief after a minute, and pointed his gun to him. The thief saw the gun, and lifted his hands in the air. "I'm sorry!" The thief said. The voice was womanly, so the thief wasn't a guy, after all. Matt still held his gun up. "You made a big mistake trying to steal from a detective!" He said. He heard the woman gasp. "Take that damned balaclava off now!" The woman did as she was told; she pulled it off, and threw it to the ground. "Who do you think you are?" Matt demanded. The woman told him her name.

After 20 minutes of threatening, and scaring the thief, he let her run off. He got back in his car, and drove it back up to the unit. This time, he remembered to lock it. He did remember he left the door to the room they hired open, though. Matt just hoped that Mello was ok.

Matt entered in the room, seeing that Mello was fine, well, as fine as he was half an hour ago. Matt wasn't going to take any chances. He closed the door, and locked it before searching through the apartment. He was relieved to know that no intruder had entered without permission.

Matt put his gun away, and walked over to his boyfriend's body. He grabbed his wrist, and pressed down on his vein. His fingertips felt a small movement. It happened twice every two seconds. It was Mello's pulse. He was going to be ok! Matt smiled. What he needed to do was treat the burns.

Back at Wammy's, they were taught how to treat burns, bites, stab wounds, and bullet wounds. They were taught how to mend broken bones, and how to do CPR. They were taught many things.

Matt walked into the bathroom to find a medical kit of some sort. He opened up the cabinet, and easily found one. It was a bright red box with a white cross on it. Matt picked it up, and walked back to the bed Mello was resting on. He opened the box, and searched for a knife. He had to pour everything on the coffee table to find one, because it was so tightly packed. The knife was a small scalpel. Perfect. Matt wandered back to Mello. Using the scalpel, he cut at the leather that was stuck to his boyfriend's skin like glue. Matt eventually cut most of it off. The rest, he could not peel off, without taking some skin with it. The burn wasn't as bad as the one on his face, forearm, and stomach, but Matt still cringed at the sight of it. He wondered if Mello would ever be able to recover from it.

Matt put the dirty scalpel on the table behind him. He reached over for some tissue wads, and antiseptic. He popped off the cap of the bottle, and poured the brown liquid on a tissue wad. He lightly dabbed at the damaged skin above Mello's left eye. After he thoroughly coated his forehead with antiseptic, he reached for another tissue wad, and repeated the action, only this time, he was cleaning Mello's cheek. He kept repeating the action, until he reached down to Mello's waist. The burn kept going from there, and Matt decided that he would be in less pain if he took off his leather pants, so he did. After he successfully pulled them off, learning that Mello wore no underwear, he discarded the pants to the floor, along with the rest of his damaged leather. The burn ran down Mello's left leg, right to his knee. Matt cleaned his leg, and forearm with the antiseptic. He decided he'd check out his back if he woke.

Matt disposed of the used tissue wads on the coffee table besides the scalpel. He found a small tube within the pile of medical equipment. He picked it up, and read the label:

"Burn cream. Instructions; rub cream on burn, _that doesn't take a genius to figure out._ Burn cream reduces inflammation of wounded skin." Matt shrugged, and squeezed some of the cream on the palm of his hand. He rubbed both hands together, and then rubbed it on his boyfriends burned body. Matt gently massaged the ointment onto his skin, until it was unnoticeable. He started with Mello's forehead, and worked his way down. Eventually, he reached the blondes leg. Matt tried hard not to accidently brush his hand against Mello's unscarred manhood. Although he tried, it happened by accident. The brunette went red in the face, and quickly retreated his hand.

Matt threw the empty tube to the side, and reached over for the bandages. He carefully lifted up the blondes head. He gently held the bandage to the other boy's forehead, pushing his fringe out of his face. He wrapped it around over his eyes, covering up as much of the burn as he could. He picked up another bandage, and wrapped it around Mello's neck, then clipped it so it would not fall off. He grabbed another bandage, and wrapped it from the waist up. Matt grabbed the third last bandage in the pile. He wrapped it around Mello's forearm. That left his leg. Matt reached over, and picked up the second last bandage in the pile.

Matt carefully lifted the blondes limp leg. Once he had done this, all of Mello had been revealed. Matt cleared his throat, and began to wrap the bandage around his burnt thigh.

Matt lifted up Mello's back, and pulled back the once clean blanket, hauling it over the limp body. He hoped that the blonde would warm up underneath it.

Matt turned back around, and began to clean up the medical equipment. He wiped clean the scalpel with the antiseptic, and a clean tissue wad, then put them back in the box. He wrapped the only bandage left into a ball, and shoved that back in the box. He put everything back in, except the scissors. He cut the excess bandage off each of them wrapped around Mello's body. He left the scissors on the table, and went back to the bathroom to put to medical box back.

When he came back, he checked the time: 6:09 AM. Matt had pulled an all nighter. He still needed to stay up just in case Mello would wake. Matt made sure the door and all the windows were locked. After making sure, he wandered in the tiny bathroom, leaving the door agape, and dropped his jeans and boxers. He opened up the shower door, and twisted on each tap. He made sure the water was steaming hot before he climbed in.

The hot water relaxed him. It loosened the tight knots in his shoulders. Matt sighed at the relief he was getting from the steam. His head lifted up to the shower head. He let the boiling water slide down his body. He was in need of a good, soothing shower. Matt suddenly remembered the plaster and ash that was stuck in his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, and found two bottles of cheap shampoo and conditioner. He squirted the shampoo in the palm of his hand, and rubbed it through his hair then repeated the action with the conditioner after washing it out. Matt turned the taps off, and wandered over to the towel rack, picking up a clean white towel from it.

He wandered out, holding the towel around his waist. Mello was still asleep on the bed. His blackened burns went red once Matt cleaned them with the antiseptic. The brunette came close, and placed two fingers over the blonde's bandaged neck. His pulse was getting stronger. Matt smiled.

He decided he'll need to stay up, just in case any changes occurred. It would have been hard, without his little friend called caffeine. Matt knew exactly where to get it. The admittance office had some vending machines. Matt wandered back in the bathroom, and pulled on his boxers. _'Would it be weird if I just wander in there only wearing boxers?'_ Matt thought, then shrugged not really caring what people thought of him. He grabbed the keys to the unit and his wallet, and then walked out the door, remembering to lock it.

Matt wandered half naked through the freezing air, to the admittance office. It was about a 5 minute walk from where the unit was. He walked inside, glad that it was warm. He walked straight to the vending machine, put his money in, and bought can after can of coca-cola. There was a middle aged woman behind the counter. She looked away from her book, and watched as Matt collected 5 cans of coke from the machine, and walk out. She shook her head, and fell back into her story.

Another 5 minutes later, Matt arrived back at the unit. He sat on the small couch, drinking can after can of coca-cola, constantly taking bathroom breaks. He kept his eyes on Mello, at all times. He was determined to see him wake.

**

* * *

Well, I know you're going to get angry. I left you without a lemon, but I was planning to have one this chapter, then the filler got in the way. I couldn't figure out how to fit one it, without making this too long. This is 10 pages long on Microsoft word, that is the longest update I have ever made! Anyway, I hope there may be a lemon next chapter, but it is a most likely thing! So, you have that to look forward to if you don't like the story!**

**If you are a fan of the BxL pairing, I wrote a Vampire Knight and Death Note cross over. There is a BxL lemon in the first chapter. I'm expecting that there may be a lemon in every chapter for that story... XD**

**Don't forget to review, and check out ambie-lee-smiley-chanx3's stories, and teB360's stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hi diddly ho, neighbourino's! (Wow too much Simpsons...) **

**Advertisements: ambie-lee-smiley-chanx3, teB360**

**Anyway, another update! Yaayyy! ... There is nothing really to mention here... Oh, thankyou to those people who read my Vampire Knight and Death Note Cross Over. I'm aiming at some sort of sexual activity in every chapter! In the first chap, B and L have sex in the bathroom, and in the second, Aidou and Kain experiment! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Ohba and Obata own Death Note. I obviously am not one of those men. **

Chapter 6:

Matt wandered back in the bathroom. Well, actually he almost ran. He was busting to go. He had just downed 3 new cans of coca-cola, without any breaks. He slammed open the door, dropped his jeans and boxers, and stood by the toilet for at least a minute until he was finished. He happily sighed, and then pulled the only clothing he had, back on.

It was 10 AM in the morning. Matt had made at least three more trips to the vending machines after he finished his first set of cans, that he had bought at 6 in the morning. The brunette walked back into the main room, and stood in silence by Mello's unmoving body. His fingers brushed through the ragged, dirty hair that once had a special, unique shine to it. Now, it was dingy, and blunt looking. His fingers ran up the bandages covering his scarred neck, until they reached his rough, dry lips. His forefinger gently traced the curves. Just as he leaned down to peck them, a hand shot out, and grabbed his neck. It was Mello's hand. It was crushing his windpipe. "M-Mello" Matt choked. The grip tightened. "Its me! Matt!" "How do I know that? If you really are Matt, you would know something about me, something that nobody else does!" He growled. He was unable to know that it really was Matt he was choking, because of the bandage covering his eyes. "I'm so glad you're alive!" Matts hands grabbed at Mello's one that was trying to kill him. "Answer me." Mello's voice was just as rough as his lips were. He sounded much... Scarier than normal. "Uhh...We grew up at Wammy's together!" The grip on his throat did not change in any way. Matt could barely breathe. He had at least one breath left. "YOU'RE A VIRGIN!" He yelled. "Take that blindfold off my fucking face, NOW!" Matt did as he was told. He pulled at the clip holding the bandage around, and peeled it off the blonde's skin.

The blondes ice blue eyes met with the sad green ones. Mello's eyes widened and he let go of his death grip on Matt's windpipe. Matt fell to the ground, coughing, and holding his throat. "Matt! I'm so sorry!" Mello apologised, trying to sit up, but realising it was more pain then he could handle, even twitching was hard. The harsh blue eyes welled with salty water. His skin felt so tight, and the cool air smacked and whipped him, leaving absolutely no mercy. Mello was wincing, and although it pained him to do, he clenched his eyes shut, as tightly as he could possibly close them. He tried desperately not to let his tears fall. It would just prove how weak he really was. He had no luck. His clear crystal like tears fell, then were absorbed by the bandages covering his wounds, the part of the bandage that Matt did not peel off.

Matt stood back up, after getting over his almost crushed windpipe. He saw Mello was crying. This was the first time Matt had ever seen this from the blonde. "Mello?" The brunette desperately wanted to comfort him somehow. He just didn't know how to do that without hurting him further. Mello knew he would not survive much longer. This may have been his last day left on the earth. These burns... They were horrendous! Unbearable! He just wished that he'd have been granted death in the explosion! Was this some form of punishment for his sins? A second chance full of pain and misery! Mello believed for him, there'd never be a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Mello? How bad is it?" Matt's voice was soothing. Mello tried to speak. "Its..." He choked on his words. "What?" The brunette hands ran through the dingy blonde hair on his half dead boyfriend. "Its hell." Mello's voice was barely a whisper. "I'm in hell... Suffering..." More tears fell. "Mello, you're not dead." The clenched eye lids opened in the slightest manner. "I may be here, and breathing, but I'm dead inside." This hurt Matt. He felt his own eyes water. "Mello, please don't say such things." His voice broke halfway through his sentence, and he felt warm droplets fall down his cheeks. Mello noticed this, and even though it was torture, he lifted his arm, and wiped the tears rolling down his boyfriends cheeks, away. The blonde managed a tiny smirk. "I just wished I didn't have to die a virgin." He spoke is past tense. Maybe Mello really did believe he was dead. Matt made a tiny smile. "You're not dead. There's still more time before you finally die. I promise you, though Mello. You will not die a virgin." He said. "How can you be so sure. I may die today. I may die tonight. I may die tomorrow." Matt leant in close, and held Mello's chin. "I'll grant that wish before its too late." He promised. "Matt, it may be too late. This may be the last time you ever see me with a small ember of life left within me." "Don't say such things!" tears fell out of both of their eyes. "Its true. I just wished we could have had sex once... Its my death wish, I suppose." Matt stared at him with wet eyes. He knew where Mello was going with this. Mello was still the same person he once was before the explosion. Matt smiled at this. "I love you, Mello." He said, not realising it actually came out of his mouth. "I love you, too. Matt, before Its too late, could we just..." The blonde trailed of, but the brunette knew what was on his boyfriends mind. "Yes. But its going to hurt." Mello uncomfortably shifted, cringing at the pain it caused him. "It'll be nothing compared to the pain I already feel. I probably wont even notice it." Matt stroked the blonde's hair. "You will feel it. If you truly believe today is the last one you'll ever see... I'll grant your death wish, no matter what happens, I'll make it my life's purpose." "Just be gentle." Mello replied. "I promise. I'll be back in a second." Matt walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

He leant on the wooden panels. _'If the burns don't kill him, then my dick surely will!'_ He thought with a grimace. _'I just don't want him to feel anymore pain. I need some sort of lubricant...'_ Matt opened up the cupboards underneath the bathroom counter. He opened up the red medical box that he used last night. He swore he saw a bottle of lube in it. The box wasn't even closed properly. Matt just piled everything on top of everything in it. He tipped the contents of it out on the floor, and searched for a small bottle. A minute later, he found it. It was just the average cheap stuff that you can find in any old store. He brought it back out with him.

"I'm back, Mello." He said. Mello shifted himself up, tightly closing his eyes in the process. Matt knew this was definitely not a good idea. The brunette climbed onto the bed, next to his boyfriend. He felt so awkward doing this. This was his first time with another guy! "I'm going to make this the least painful thing you have ever experienced." Mello smiled. "I don't care _how_ painful it is. I just want you inside of me." Matt felt his whole face redden. "And Inside of you, I shall be." He added. Matt slowly peeled the rest of the bandages from Mello's face off. His burn looked much better than it did the night before. It was not healed, and It would never heal properly, but it looked good to Matt's eyes. Mello carefully layed back down, and Matt leant on top of him, making sure not to put any pressure on the injured blonde. His face leant closer, and he let his lips collapse on his boyfriends. Mello's mouth widened into the kiss, and let his tongue lap at Matts. They broke the kiss, and they stared each other in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The brunette asked. "Yes. I'm sure, Matt. If we go through with this, it'll be one of the most valued memories I posses. Only because its with you." Mello replied.

Matt leant back, and pulled Mello's blanket off. The blonde suddenly felt extremely cold. Mello was just glad that there were more bandages covering up 80% of his body, protecting him from the cool air. It didn't stop the constant throbbing and aches, though. "The burns. How are they?" Mello's voice was merely a whisper. "Pretty bad." The brunette replied. "I hope that doesn't stop you from..." "It won't."

Matt crawled down the blondes' body, and gripped his manhood. Mello made a small gasp of surprise, seeing how Matt's hands were cold, and the older of the two was extremely new to this contact. The brunette gently kissed his tip, and Mello's eyes widened at the feel of it. Matt looked up, and saw that Mello's eyes were wide, and his face was bright red. The brunette could feel Mello's pulse in his hand through his hardening manhood. It was quickening every second Matt held him.

Matt gripped Mello's inner thighs. "Would you spread them for me?" He asked. Mello grunted, and awkwardly spread his legs. He felt really uncomfortable with the cool air touching him in strange areas. He ignored the pain that it caused him to move. Mat picked up the small bottle of lube. He popped the cap, and squeezed some of the liquid onto his forefinger, and middle finger. He pushed his two fingers into Mello's entrance. His fingers stretched him with scissoring motions. "Ahh." The blonde gasped. Matt slid his fingers back out, before sliding them back in. Mello's muscles clenched, and pushed the brunettes fingers back out. Matt grabbed the bottle again, and squeezed more of the thick, clear liquid onto his forefinger, and middle finger. He slid his two fingers back in, and back out. "Uhh.." Mello moaned. Matt wiped the excess lube from his fingers around the blondes' entrance.

Matt decided to be a tease, and slowly unzip his jeans in front of him. Matt climbed off the bed, and stood beside the naked, lubricated blonde. Mello's face was bright red, and he was covered in sweat. Yeah, no doubt he's a virgin, although he kept his legs wide open. Matt slowly pulled his belt out of the straps on his jeans. He very slowly pulled the belt out of the buckle. "Take it off!" Mello laughed. His voice was still rough and dry. He seemed lively, despite the terrible reddened burns, and the pain he was enduring. Matt undid the button on his jeans, and prolonged unzipping his fly. He humorously rocked his hips as he pulled them down, continuing on with his boxers until he found himself naked.

Matt grabbed the lube bottle, squeezed the thick, runny liquid in his hands, before rubbing it over his manhood. He climbed back on the bed on all fours, and purred. Mello was impatiently waiting for him. Matt crawled on top of the blonde, and slowly pushed his tip at Mello's entrance. The blondes eyes widened, and he let out a yelp. "Ahh." He huffed. He clenched his eyes shut as Matt slowly pushed himself in further. "NNgghh... Matt... It hurts..." He groaned. "We can stop, If you want." The brunette offered. "No! We came this far!" The injured blonde demanded. "Alright. Suit yourself. Do you want me to go slowly, or quickly?" He asked. "Slow."

Matt pushed himself in further. For Mello, the stretching added to the pain he already felt. The blondes muscles clenched. Matt's manhood was stuck inside of the hot tightness of Mello's entrance. "Ahhhh." The blonde moaned. "Mello, you've gotta relax. It'll hurt less." Matt told him. Mello pressed his lips together, and took a deep breath. His muscles relaxed, and Matt slid further up his passage. The blondes eyes opened widely, as they started to pool with water. "Arghh!" He groaned. "It hurts!" "We can still-" "-No! We are not going to stop!" He demanded. "I'll stay still so you can get used to me?" "Yes!"

They waited a few seconds, before Matt slowly let his hips rock back and forth. Mello's hands desperately grabbed onto the slowly moving hips. "Haahhh." The blonde gasped. _'He's so... Tight... And... Hot!'_ The brunette thought, eyeing the bandaged man underneath him. "Nngh." Matt moaned.

Mello's heavy breathing seemed to have made Matt even harder. He slowly pumped to the rhythm, back and forth. Mello tightly closed his eyes. His thick, heavy breathing quickened in pace, in beats of Matt's movements. He breathed in when Matt pushed in further, and breathed out, when Matt pulled away.

"Can I... Go rougher?" The brunette asked. Mello's hips bucked at the strange feelings, the feelings he was enjoying. His hands ran down his own chest, and he gripped his inner thighs, attempting to open himself wider, inviting Matt in further. "Please... Rough..." His voice was wispy, and he slowly opened his eyes. '_After you get used to it... Its not that bad... ' _The blonde thought, with a smirk that did not last too long.

Matt quickly ground himself deeper, rolling and rocking his hips. The blondes' eyes grew wide. His back arched, and he gripped the bed sheets, balling them up with his fists. "Arrrhh!" He groaned. Matt pulled himself out, and Mello caught his breath. The brunette rubbed his tip around the blondes' hot entrance, before sliding back in with much force. Mello's back arched again, he lifted up off the bed sheets, and grabbed the back of Matt's neck. His fingernails dug into the tender, sweaty skin. Matt didn't pay attention. He pressed Mello's shoulders down, and the blonde fell back against the mattress, pulling his lover with him.

Mello circled his hips, grinding Matt further into him. "Ahh! Mello!" He groaned. Mello ignored the pain it caused him to move, but he pushed Matt off him. Matt fell on the opposite side of the bed. His head was hanging off the edge, and his arms and legs were spread. Mello climbed on top of him. "I can't let you on top for too long, can I?" He purred, before he let Matt push his manhood back into him.

Where had all this confidence come from? Mello did not know. All he knew, the mixture of pain and pleasure was wonderful! It sustained his suppressed urges he had experienced since he was just a young teenager, battling puberty.

His hips rocked in circular motions. He clenched his eyes shut at the pleasure he was received. Matt threw his head back, and groaned loudly. "Nyah!" He groaned, grabbing Mello's hips, and pushing himself further. Something hit the blonde that made him moan in more pleasure that anything they'd experienced together. He threw his head back, and pushed his chest back. "Aaaah!"

His head dropped back down, and he caught his breath. "I hit... Hit your... Spot..." The brunette managed a tired grin. Mello pressed Matt's shoulders down, and he slowly slid off the bed. "Oh shit!" Matt cursed, as they both fell, and hit the floor with a thump.

"Oww.." Mello groaned. His burns tightened against him once again, making hard to move. "Hmm! Floor sex!" Matt laughed. "Only until I make you come." The blonde purred. Matt shifted his position again. He rolled Mello over on his back, and slowly slammed into him. The blonde groaned, and his back arched again. Matt slammed into him again, this time hitting his sweet spot. "Nyaahh!" Mello jumped. The brunette rocked his hips against the blonde again, penetrating deeper and deeper than before. Each time, his tip pushed against the blondes prostate, gaining another loud groan, or slamming into his spot, making him jerk up, sweat more, making his eyes widen, and scream his name.

_Slam!_ "Matt!" the blonde huffed. _Slam!_ "Uhhgnnn!" _Slam! _"Auuugghh!" _Slam! _"Nngghh!"This repeated over and over again.

Matt rolled his hips, as his manhood slowly slid out of the lubricated passage. Mello's own manhood was throbbing and twitching. He needed to be touched, to be caressed. He just couldn't stand not having his body acknowledged at this sort of situation. "Matt!" The blonde whispered. "Touch me." He demanded. "Please." He added. Matt jammed himself inside of the blonde again. He stopped, and tried to catch his breath. He was right on the edge, and he needed release. Why did Mello just have to mention that, and stop him from letting go of his urges. "Mello, just a few more thrusts." The brunette begged. "Please... I need it!" Mello feigned a cough. Matt rolled his eyes. "May I remind you who is on top? Its quite _obvious" _ He thrusted deeper inside of the blonde, making his words strain, and Mello groan. "That its me. Now You are in no _position"_ Another thrust. "To order me around. I'm going to fuck you, it was your death wish. There was nothing _about" _Another deep thrust. "About touching you!" He finished, thrusting harder and harder, purposely smacking the blondes spot.

Now Mello was pissed. He clenched his muscles tightly, and ground his hips. Matt gasped and moaned. "Nggh!" He huffed. Matt slid himself out, causing a pained moan from his lover. "As I said, I'm going to fuck you! I'm going to fuck you until I jizz all inside that pretty ass of yours!" Matt pushed himself back inside, and thrusted much deeper than before. The blonde said nothing. He had no air in his lungs to even swear at him. He just moaned and groaned and gasped every time Matt thrusted in him.

Matt rolled his hips once again. Mello threw his head back, and moaned loudly. "Aahh!" His hand slid down his bandaged torso, until the tips of his fingers brushed against his erect shaft. His fingers slowly began to stroke his length. His finger rubbed against the head, and back down again. It felt so good, along with the thrusts Matt was slamming into him. Matt's hips rolled and circled with much more vigour. Again, Mello's head fell back, and he let out an extremely loud moan.

Matt had a tightness growing around his genital area. His hips rolled and rocked, and the constriction grew. Matt made his last few thrusts something to remember. He pushed Mello's shoulders to the floor, and harshly slammed and thrusted! "Aaahh!" Mello moaned. "Hahhhh! Haaahh!" Matt gasped.

One last time, hips slammed against hips. Matt came inside of the blonde, just about the same time Mello had from giving himself a hand job. Matt pulled out, and collapsed on the floor next to him. His chest was heaving, along with the blondes. The heavy breathing of the two was the only thing that was heard inside the room.

The two men covered in their own seed layed there for what seemed for hours, together.

"I think I may need new bandages." The blonde suggested. Matt managed a weak laugh. "I need to piss." He said tiredly. "Don't let me stop you. On the way, could you get more bandages?" The blonde asked. After another 5 minutes, Matt finally sat up, and rubbed his face in his hands. "Alright." He said. "But tell me that you want a handy next time, so your come doesn't get everywhere!" He stood, and walked towards the bathroom door, in a very ungraceful manner. "I did tell you!" The blonde called out. Matt laughed. "Good to have you back!" Was the reply.

***SIGH* Wow, I finally got that over and done with! I'm so glad I finally wrote this, after what... 6 or 7 weeks? Anyway! Its good to get this lemon off my chest! :D**

**I needed to re-read pink sniper, and some other random lemons and stuff for inspiration, because half way through, when they just got started I had a writers block! XD **

**Anyway, my lemon probably disappointed you, (meaning it was not well written). I'm sorry, the next one will hopefully be better and... kinkier! XD**

**This lemon will definitely NOT be the first and last! So, pretty please with sparkles, review! Because it took me ALL day to write this... (that includes the breaks and the writers block), and I'll really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
